


A family secret

by Spiderplushy2003



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott Needs A Hug, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderplushy2003/pseuds/Spiderplushy2003
Summary: Scott and Stiles have a secret and the pack will find out what it is.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. When brothers come to play.

"So we are just doing what one of your brothers, who you don't tell me about, was saying?" Somebody asked and the longer man nods.

"So when Stiles enters Lydia to stop Jackson and then we can go in?" An another man asks and the longer man nods again and sigh in disbelief.

"How in the bloody hell can't you remember it _____?" The longer man ask. (____ is the name of one of men but it is a surprise.)

"You can be one of my brothers ___ but I'm not smart like you and Stiles, so keep quiet and start the plan." The last man said when the first man smiled and looked at the two men.

They stop talking as they see Stiles Jeep drives in the warehouse. They look in the warehouse a bit and see Lydia have something in her hand as the kanima stop attack and looks at Lydia. A few minutes later the kanima transformed back into Jackson. The three begin to walk in the warehouse but stop as they see Derek attacked Jackson with his claws into Jackson’s ribcage.

They see a other one who they know as Peter also does the same thing. The last man takes a gun out and wants to hurt Derek with it but he see Scott nods his head no. The man sighs but do as Scott says to him.

They see Jackson falls to down to the ground as Lydia down with him. They ignored it as they quickly walked up to Scott and Stiles. 

"Well, there goes it plan." The first man says, scaring everyone except Scott and Stiles and kinda Derek and Peter too.

"Who the hell is your guys?" Isaac asked.

"We are...."

(And here is a new book. And do you guys know who the three guys are? Comments me who you guys think but I will not answer your comments until I post the new chapter. Anyway I hope you guys like and I will see you guys soon.)


	2. Secret is out.

"We are Scott and Stiles brothers." The longer man said. "I am Sam Winchester and it is Dean Winchester, our oldest brother and it is our friend Castiel."

"Wait! Winchester? The great supernatural hunter family?!" Chris asked and Dean nods.

Chris looks at Scott and Stiles in shock. "So it is why you know sometimes what is going on and it Stiles don't leave the things to us?" he asks again and Scott nods.

"What is going on?" Isaac asked confused as Peter looked at the Winchester family in horror.

"The **Winchester Family** are Men of Letters and hunters. The Winchester bloodline goes back to their ancestors Cain and Abel. Mary Winchester comes from a family of hunters, while the Winchester line was traditionally Men of Letters." Chris said as Scott walks to Derek.

"And what is the Men of Letters?" Lydia asked, who hug Jackson.

" **Men of Letters** are "preceptors, observers, beholders, chroniclers" of mysteries not easily explainable or known to men. They had knowledge of mysteries of the supernatural and many arcane arts like alchemy. They also considered hunters to be inferior to them. Thus, their order only shares its secrets to the most elite hunters they deem to be worthy." Scott said as they walk out of the warehouse.

"So you and Stiles are kinda hunters?" Isaac asked as they walk up to a car (aka the car Sam and Dean drive.)

"Well....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So here's a new chapter. The next part will be surprised because some people will be in it. Anyway I you guys like it part and I will see you guys next week. Bye.


End file.
